


Acceptance (Or, Stuffing Your Feelings Down Your Partner's Throat)

by Hippobottomus



Series: Crossing Swords [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Abuse of Pathetic Fallacy, Aggressive Tension, Body Worship, Body insecurity, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Budding feelings, Canon Universe, Creampie, Cum Inflation, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Erotic Electrostimulation, Fisting, Gay Pirates, Introspection, It's Romantic This Time, Kissing, Law's A Tripod, Light Angst, Light D/s, Lube play, M/M, Mandatory Sword Innuendo, Minor Frotting, Minor Shaming, Mirror fic, Nipple Biting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sequel, Size Kink, Spanking, Stomach Bulging, Throat Bulging, Top Trafalgar D. Water Law, Trust Issues, Wet Clothing, Zoro is a hippobottomus, Zoro's Special Talent, bubble butt, chest fucking, hyper cock, lawzo, sword swallowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hippobottomus/pseuds/Hippobottomus
Summary: Why waste the time tracking him down through this miserable town? He's an ass.But what an ass it is.





	Acceptance (Or, Stuffing Your Feelings Down Your Partner's Throat)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lastofromance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastofromance/gifts).

> So, it took longer than anticipated but here is the second and final work in the 'Crossing Swords' series!
> 
> It isn't exactly required to read the first fic in order to understand this one, given that they're predominately porn without plot, however they are intended to be read sequentially in order to appreciate best, so I would recommend it. 
> 
> This fic is also somewhat intended to be a mirror of the first one in the series, which means that you will likely notice several parallels between the two :)
> 
> More so than the last fic I would more strongly suggest reading all of the tags for this work, as although it's overall fluffier than the last, it's also got some serious kink, particularly towards the end, so you've been warned :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Cobbles echoed the pitter-patter of heavy downpour in tandem with the rhythmic click of left foot, right foot. An ozone tension filled the air, a peal of thunder sending the few locals still meandering into a flustered retreat, eager to warm the blue of their skin and dry out their sodden clothes. Trafalgar Law maintained a brisk pace through the winding alleys of the island he found himself stationed. He did not run however. Perhaps it was a desire to maintain the aloof aura he tried so hard to cultivate, or perhaps he was in no particular hurry to face the alternative to the thunderstorm.

Often those involved in piracy would find themselves in new locales without a tangible reason to lead them there. They were dandelion pods adrift on an ocean breeze, lifted through life by whimsy and opportunistic stumbling, never finding time to settle, or taking control of their destiny. What did it matter to them if they unearthed conspiracy, locked arms with Marines, or plundered peaceful peoples? Law considered himself different; he was driven by goals, lofty yet attainable, and the conviction he carried with him was all-encompassing. The Polar Tang submerged out of sight, only to reappear where and when Law needed it to. Life was too short, and the list of grudges too long for a man to spend time in pursuit of fancies, and he gathered to him a crew that would act as an extension of his will. 

_This is ridiculous. There is too much I must attend to spend another second soiling my clothes and sullying my reputation._

The perpetual trickle of runoff water on shale roofing splattered up his legs, jeans clinging tight to muscles aching with cold. He stopped then, the mottled greys and blacks of storm clouds hammering his head with downcast humours and a burgeoning migraine. There was a faint glow of shielded sun behind the curtain of misery prevailing above him – a more poetically inclined man may have found metaphor in the sight, Law simply ran hands up and over face and through matted fringe, washing away some measure of frustration with the cold drops of precipitation.

_Why did I ever agree to this?_

The warm glow of candlelight emanated through thick glass windows, two, and sometimes three stories above him, bathing him in a soothing amber hue. It did little to warm his body, and his disposition fared all the worse in contrast to the comfort of those sheltered inside. Claustrophobic would be one word to describe the overhanging town houses of this place, looming large and potentially lethal over those that walked the narrow streets. Fear wasn’t a sensation Law had truly felt in many years, but he couldn’t swallow the feeling of apprehension bubbling inside himself.

Taking a left turn, then a right, and another left, Law’s pace quickened as he plunged into the murky waters of doubt. He knew where he was headed, and he knew in principle what he would find once he arrived, yet there was no excitement fluttering in his chest, only the acrid unease of anticipation unfettered by certainty. Emerging into a more substantial thoroughfare, a breath withheld floated effortlessly on the chill gust that carried him here. He could spot the hotel, pockmarked with flickering lights and blackened rooms in random, albeit equal distribution. A simple wooden sign decorated a simple, yet sturdy wooden door, and the crude paint suggested he was unwelcome:

**NO VACANCIES**

Perhaps it was for the best. Trafalgar Law was not a man governed by superstition, but he believed in following his gut, and it didn’t want to be here. If he wasn’t able to find a room, then he wasn’t supposed to be here.

_Out of my control. Of course there are no vacancies, the island is sinking into the sea under this deluge. He really is as dumb as he looks…_

A cacophony of clacking sign and whistling gusts were hurting his ears, and he pulled his jacket further up his neck, hoping for some respite from the elements. A conflicted demeanour followed a compromise conviction and a sigh lost to the static fuzz of rain settled it. The brass knocker to the building was icy to the touch, and the door pushed back against him aided by the now howling gale. Heat was sucked from the lobby, and the hearth settled against the wall to his right flickered wildly with threatened death, embers scattering to the floor in anger. It was all he could do to prevent the door slamming shut on his fingers, and the startling noise and sudden cold immediately drew the ire of the front manager.

“See the sign? No vacancies,” she drawled.

Law levelled a steady gaze at the woman, his reputation or aura often enough to avoid awkward conversations with those who knew better. She responded in kind, a cracked reflection staring through him. A lifelessness permeated the look, one of apathy and a hint of irritation that spoke of years spent repeating similar conversations with similar people.

“I did notice. I’m supposed to be meeting with another man here. He should’ve booked a room for us to conduct our business already.” 

His tone was laced with impatience, yet dripped with a saccharine politeness. It wasn’t intended to convince, rather he played the conversation out for his own amusement. Loose strands of brown straw frizzed in an unkempt mane about the manager, her visage a clenched fist and her words appropriately calloused.

“A likely story. There are no vacancies. In case you can’t tell.” She looked Law up and down. “The weather outside is miserable.”

He knew that relying on his partner was a foolish proposition. One didn’t need to spend much time with the Strawhat Pirates to learn of their quirks; they wore them proud upon their sleeves. The man he was meeting had an infamous ability to get lost with a map, or misinterpret simple coordinates, and as such, relying on a directionally challenged fool to get anywhere before himself was asking for trouble.

“His name is Roronoa Zoro. Similar in stature to myself, ridiculous green hair, likely carrying multiple swords on his person. The room should be booked for two,” Law replied.

“It doesn’t matter what his name is… sir. There are no vacancies left at this establishment, and booking a room often entails been present to do so. Please do hurry back when you see the sign indicate that you’re welcome.”

The words came out as a barely restrained sneer, and the captain of the Heart Pirates twitched at the mocking tone. Stomaching some embarrassment had been a necessity to get where he was in his life, and he hardly condoned the harming, or even threatening of civilians unless absolutely required to further his goals, but in this moment, soaked through with bitterness and regret, Law considered tweaking his moral code.

_Don’t use your abilities, don’t threaten her. You will only bring the local Marines running, and this trip is already an inconvenient one. Take the opportunity afforded to you and leave._

“That’s okay. Thanks for your help,” he gritted out.

Pinching lightly at the second skin of his jacket, the door loomed unwelcoming, a kettle-whistle of waiting winds beckoning him out into the elements-

“He’s with me. I’m Roronoa Zoro, we spoke earlier, remember?”

The voice was surprisingly soft, sanded down to suit the environment and company he kept. Tracing the words to their speaker, Law saw that the man was indeed who he proclaimed to be. Lounging arrogantly against the balustrade leading to upstairs rooms, one eye locked onto his own, predatory in its eager shape. A simple, somewhat tattered white tank top clung loosely to sun-kissed arms, more skin than was decent bared for all to see. Similarly base slacks hinged over hips, little left to the imagination as fabric outlined free-hanging cock and eyes wandered to slightly exposed root.

“Sir, it’s against hotel policy to allow such a thing. We spoke earlier, remember?”

It sent a smug sense of relief through Law’s body that the manager maintained her obstinate attitude with others, particularly at the other swordsman's expense.

“I do remember. Do you remember taking my bribe to look past such policy? I think that such a thing would also be… frowned upon,” Zoro said.

There was a palpable unease in the room now, an errant coal spitting angrily into the guttering of the hearth, as an altogether serious standoff bled into comical.

“Fine. Take the room. You break anything, you buy it,” she resigned.

Eager to rest aching feet and warm frigid hands, Law wasted no time in making for the stairs, no eye contact following the condescending nod of head levelled the way of the manager. Behind himself he could faintly make out Zoro’s words of thanks, impassioned and altogether insincere.

“Thank you! I’ll try to only break my guest.”

A bashful blush spread across choleric features, and eyes darted to an otherwise uninteresting ledger as the green-haired man lunged up the stairs after his new guest. Pants miraculously holding on by the grace of _well-defined_ glutes, and the extra Beri in her back pocket helping her shake off the discomfort of the exchange.

A myriad of sounds permeated the hallway, each room an auditory glimpse into the lives of faceless strangers. Most were silent, dreamless sleep or the quiet whittling away of hours passing by. From others came raucous laughter, couples, friends, or entire groups drinking, arguing, and plotting amidst the backdrop of growling thunder. From one he heard the creak of floorboards and the rattle of fatigued bed frame, gasps and moans purposefully and pointlessly muffled in a poor attempt at privacy. It wasn’t too dissimilar to the tone and tones of his submarine in that way: so many people in such a small space, all crammed into a social situation and all craving privacy, yet all willing to ignore the inconvenience to keep a roof over their head and their lives marching onwards. His eavesdropping served a practical purpose however, for without his loutish partner he had no clue which room they were supposed to share. On cue a heavy hand fell upon weary shoulder, a prodding push and slight turn lining him up with yet another nondescript doorway.

“Here’s our stop, Mr. Heartstealer, sir,” mocked Zoro.

Before a dismissal could leave his lips, the accompanying hand had trailed from shoulder to lower back, its partner pushing open the door to usher him in.

_This was a mistake._

The room was filled with familiar sights from a world he had never occupied, like a second-hand suit it seemed worn, fitting, yet belonging to someone he never was. A threadbare throw rug dominated the flooring, a kaleidoscope of mottled browns and dull reds interlocking in diamond patterns. Purposefully thick walls adorned commissioned portraits and landscapes from beaches he would never walk, from minds that never cared to, artificial homeliness doing little to settle his frying nerves. King sized bed rose high off the ground, beckoning him in a silent taunt, the implication of one bed over two seemingly lost on Zoro – or perhaps he cared not for subtly or shame?

Eyes darted from mundane sight to restless hands and shuffling feet, all attempts to avoid the man filling the room beside him. Law didn’t fear Zoro, nor was he even intimidated by the other man, they were relative equals in power, infamy, and influence, and there was an implicit peace kept through their place of meeting. As the greys of too-little clothing bled into the slate of singular eye, it was Law who felt bare, irrational insecurity bubbling just beneath the surface, his body language betraying an unspoken power imbalance.

“Hey, lighten up, Law, I paid for the room and extra didn’t I? Well, I guess Nami paid for it really, but that’s beside the point,” chimed Zoro.

Carefree words did little to abate his unease, the shift in attitude from the last time they met in such a manner disconcerting.

_Is this his new power play? Lull me with an artificial nicety before catching me off-guard?_

Paranoia crept through weary limbs like a cancer, eating away at his composure and sagging his shoulders in ways water-logged clothes never could. The bright flicker of candles cloistered atop a sturdy window side chest of drawers, illuminating the room in the murk of the raging storm battering the building’s exterior. It was cosy, intimately so, and like the trappings and furnishings of the room it felt unnatural to him. A pirate’s mind was honed to sense danger, and Law had spent his life skirting awfully close to it indeed. He knew he could trust Luffy and the Strawhats now, that much was self-evident, rivals or not, but he was not intimate with them, self-imposed barriers still serving to protect from the possibility of harm.

_Physical, or emotional?_

Eyes flicked to the room at large, the view dominated by muscle and the ostentatious green of hair, gaudier than any hotel’s design.

“Zoro-ya, let me make one thing clear here. We’re here because I chose to come, not because you dictated it to me. This isn’t a wager, nor is it a date, this is an oath made to coerce the unwilling into willingness.”

The words felt unnatural on his tongue, unsure and childish, overcompensating for the weakness shivering through skin.

“If you say so, Traffy. I already won the wager, I don’t have anything to prove here, other than that I can take it as well as dish it out,” said Zoro.

A lecherous grin split the swordsman's face in two, all teeth and tease. This was a side to Roronoa Zoro that he had seen many times; a mocking confidence that turned the unwilling to compliance and the boastful to fear.

“From how you _bragged_ I was under the impression that you had little experience ‘taking it’, Zoro-ya? I can see that you’ve been run through more times than befitting your reputation, but you seemed non-too-eager when it came to giving up your back. A swordsman's shame.”

The grin only grew wider,

“There’s the silver tongue of Trafalgar Law. A man of few words, but damn does he make them count. Surprisingly multi-talented with it too,” Zoro laughed.

A ridiculous raise of eyebrows turned surprisingly subtle innuendo obvious, the closest attempt at cleverness evaporated into absurdity the moment it touched the air.

“You should probably get out of those clothes though,” he continued.

This time no perverse tilt of hips or lick of lips followed the leading statement, it simply was. Another tonal shift that left Law unsure of himself, hands reaching for the hem of jacket slowly turning stale with moisture. Vision faded briefly to black as he shed the extra weight, Zoro’s hawkish gaze locked firmly on the other man’s eyes. Delicacy didn’t stop the jacket slumping to the ground in a marshy squelch, the damp already pooling about it across tinder-dry floor. Shoulders rolled, tension briefly abated, and the uncomfortable itch of clinging undershirt dominated sensation.

Zoro had stepped close, not enough to crowd, but plenty enough to cow if so intended. Law’s hands reached up, aimlessly defensive, but doing little to stop the other man’s movements. He felt the tight pull of second-skin, Zoro’s fingers curling up and under his shirt, knuckles brushing abdominals as slowly the sticky layer peeled away. A shiver rocked through Law then, arms wobbling momentarily as he straightened them towards the ceiling, eager to be free from his damp cage. A small titter played in his ears as vision was robbed once more, the faintest visage of Zoro visible through translucent white fibres whilst an awkward shimmy helped haul shirt over shoulders and past arms, Law folding in on himself to accommodate the latter.

It didn’t take long for the captain of the Heart Pirates to realise what amused his partner so, the chill slicing through his skin leaving nipples painfully stiff against his will.

“You look good. You feel like a fucking corpse though, I hope that isn’t a sign of things to come,” Zoro said.

A pattern was beginning to emerge, a disarming compliment followed by a mocking stab, befitting a swordsman, Law supposed. Eager to look anywhere but the betrayal of his own body, Law finally allowed himself to drink in the sight of the other man. There was a warmth in everything Zoro encompassed in that moment, from the tan of his skin to the strength of his form, the flash of teeth in awkwardly charming smile and the soft set of eye as it locked with Law’s own. His own body was still sapped of heat and strength both, but a faint blossom of comfort built in his chest, as unfamiliar as anything else.

Intimacy was vulnerability. To bare oneself to another in the life pirates led was a tough ask, for it left you off-guard and emotionally tender in comparison to the facade that needed to be maintained. Law mused that this may be why Zoro’s approach to sex was all raw, dominating aggression. He wanted it over fast, with his satisfaction the only goal. Law however had decided a long time ago that he would take his time if ever the opportunity arose in which he had another beneath him – the risk of getting caught unarmed did not bother him, as much like drinking to unconsciousness in Marine-infested waters there was a recklessness there that betrayed his lack of self-preservation. Truth be told, it was the emotional nakedness that came with such an opportunity that left him uncertain and afraid.

_Grow up._

The thought was loud, dominating his conscious in ways he resented yet appreciated in equal measure. It was the mind’s defence against the body’s folly, a way for his mammal brain to override the lizard, and it had saved him more times than he could count. Still, the shiver was set in his bones and no amount of pragmatism would prevent that.

“Are you going to return the favour then, Zoro-ya, or are you only eager to strip when someone’s threatening to bleed you?”

“You in such a hurry to see me naked again, eh? Can’t say I blame you after the ploughing I gave you last time, must be a, what do they call it, positive association?”

Law’s lips quirked briefly at the sheer absurdity in the other man’s braggadocious front. This felt familiar, more his pace. The back and forth of scathing remarks blending into an act of carnal pleasure; he could handle that much more efficaciously.

He did as he was asked however, one swift jerk of hands later and tank top was tossed absentmindedly aside, joining the growing clutter of clothing strewn about the room. The swordsman's body comprised of hard angles and uncompromising rigidity. Hands and elbows skewered thick, corded forearms, the creaking sway of tree trunks visible in brachioradialis. Deltoids sat heavy and stoic in their vigil, powerful anchors from which lethality lashed out. Between the two lay biceps and triceps bulging with hard-earned vanity, a visible codifier of strength and masculinity in which strangers lavished; Law was ashamed to admit he was no different. He had felt the grip of unrelenting fingers about hip bone and the bruise of flesh that followed, and he had allowed manhandling hitherto disallowed for the chance to be enveloped in that strength. More than ample pectorals completed the imagery, and Law couldn’t help but glance at his own hands, pondering just how they would feel squeezed between fingers, and whether he had enough to grab all he wanted.

Zoro did a one-eighty, baring unblemished back for Law to wander, mapping the topography of fanned shoulder blades and the ravines of rhomboid. The surgeon within him couldn’t help but take a morbid view of the other man’s body, incision lines unnecessary as every muscle sat aesthetic and perfectly in place. Definition visible only in a low body fat that Law couldn’t have envisaged in a man of Zoro’s size until he saw it with his own eyes. Lost in his musings he hardly noticed the swordsman turn back to face him, the change in scenery from lower back to the cliff face of abdominals snapping his gaze upwards. He was met with a knowing tilt of head, the mossy peak of the other man completing the sculpted from earth image.

That body had control over him before, an agreement spoken in the silence between words. Now he was going to be in control, now he was going to manipulate the other man’s body to his whims and fancies, and the thought filled him with hormonal delight he struggled to keep from saluting. Relief was the tenting pants of his partner, Zoro’s cock was restricted only in a technical sense, the loose hanging fabric of his pants doing little to hide the heft of his erection.

“Seems you’re been led by your cock despite your ego, Zoro-ya, although the two seem to be one in the same if I’m been honest,” said Law.

The pads of fingers lightly traced the clamminess of inked skin, one hand roaming to mirror the tattooed expedition across his back, heat radiating between their bodies as Zoro stepped further into Law’s space. It should’ve seemed aggressive, arrogant, but the icy blue tinge of his skin was thankful for the intimacy, the callous of dry hands roaming across mildew skin causing his cock to rub painfully against the inside of water-washed jeans.

The ragged scar that bisected his torso was as clear an indicator of Zoro’s dedication as one needed. He was a man of two halves, on the one hand his heart beat larger than life, filled with loyalty, sacrifice, and just aspiration. In the other, he was led forward cock-first, arrogant yet capable, selfish yet passionate, obstinate yet stalwart. Law found that he was intrigued by both aspects of the man laid bare before him – much like the rest of the Strawhat pirates he seemed to be propelled by a fanciful and immense dream, one that consumed him at every level. However, as a crew they appeared as unified as any other, caring for one another in manners that most established pirates didn’t have the time nor the energy for. He didn’t know whether to find the dichotomy laudable or laughable, and the closeness he had seen from the various members made his heart feel funny, and Zoro’s gaze catching his made his member twitch excitedly.

His own hands started to roam mindlessly, index finger running the length of taut scar tissue in innocent curiosity. Scars weren’t unfamiliar to him for a pained patchwork dominated his own body, but touching them only ever reared the ugly head of people best left forgotten. There was no sensation in dead skin, and even the phantom of feeling was foreign on one’s own body – the difference between self-pleasure and having a partner do it for you. He couldn’t help but wonder whether the delicate touch did anything for Zoro, or was he simply dredging up the other man’s own painful past.

_He isn’t an exhibit. Of course he doesn’t want me fawning over his scars like a hormonal teenager._

“Why did you stop? It doesn’t bother me, you know. There’s no shame in having scars, I wear them with pride, an armour that reminds me that the same blade will never cut me again,” Zoro started, “why do you think I have no issue going topless, eh?”

Perhaps he was simply blinking, the singular eye doing its best to turn an innocuous act into embarrassing wink, but Law found himself still as Zoro spoke. It seemed to be a practised line, yet one spoken aloud for him to hear specifically. He stepped back a measure regardless, the moment hanging in uncomfortable stasis, before the hand roaming his back grabbed at his ass with gusto.

“If I give you head, will you get out of your own? I joked about you feeling like a corpse, but I don’t want one fucking me. Don’t have a thing for Brook and his bone jokes, so do me a favour and relax.”

Law brushed off the groping hand and remark both, his composure burning at both ends, cock aching with frustration and mind reeling with flustered emotions.

_Don’t let him get inside your head._

“Okay, Zoro-ya, if you’re so eager to bottom to me then there’s no time like the present. I would prefer to leave this miserable island behind as soon as possible.”

The words were stilted, but propped with ingrained bravado. Law’s eyes spotted the trio of Zoro’s katana resting against the bedside table, a small bottle of some kind of lotion sitting none too subtle next to an empty sake bowl. He couldn’t fault the man for bringing something to ease the process, although the alcohol seemed rote, not considered.

_You have your own lubricant._

His pockets were already difficult to rifle through and the rain had done little to assist. With no small degree of difficulty he pulled out a second bottle of oil, taken from his medical supplies. He had no doubt that Zoro had stolen his from Chopper’s stores aboard the Sunny, and the thought of the tiny doctor stamping hooves in anger forced a smile to his features.

“Here, I brought my own,” he said tossing the bottle to the other man, “I didn’t expect you to have the foresight if I’m being honest,” Law said.

“If I’m being honest, I almost chose not to. I like to really feel it when I partake,” came the other man’s reply.

It wasn’t the words he expected to follow, and the frown of confusion made a mockery of his well-guarded mind. Zoro made it very clear that he cared only for topping when they had their wager, and the way he fucked spoke of a man who knew nothing else.

“Don’t look so shocked. Just because I prefer to top doesn’t mean I don’t take a cock every now and then.”

Zoro slipped out of his slacks with ease, a purposeful show of band catching on cock for flair, the weight of him bending sinfully before springing into the open air with a showman’s flourish. Law could picture the dimensions and details of it in his mind’s eye, the reality matching the memories burnt into his body. He envied the confidence of the other man in ways he would never express.

“So, who’s the lucky guy that got you to ‘swallow your pride’ then, Zoro-ya? Perhaps the first boy that beat you in training, or maybe Strawhat-ya himself, captain’s privilege.”

Laughter wasn’t the response he expected or hoped to glean, a carefree dismissal of calculated probing. The click of belt buckle was the only response, jeans clinging too-tight in relation to his growing arousal. Despite his stubbornness, Law was a doctor, and it did not pay to spend more time in wet clothes than necessary. An astute care for his health came above hypothetical or literal dick measuring.

_You keep telling yourself that._

“Not quite, Tra-guy, but your asshole routine is pretty amusing. No, the ero-cook actually.”

A pregnant pause filled the room, followed by more laughter.

“Yeah, hard to believe right? We’ll never say it aloud, him especially, but despite both been half-blind we do have eyes. The sea’s a lonely place, as I’m sure you know, and despite his closeted fawning over anything with a Y chromosome, the curly-brow is a decent fuck.”

If he was a part of a bad joke, Law didn’t let it show, patiently awaiting the punchline as he awkwardly shrugged and tugged out of his pants. He had joked at Zoro’s expense that the sexual tension between him and Sanji was far more obvious than they knew, but often such remarks didn’t land quite so accurately or ineffectually. 

Pants dropped to the floor, clinging painfully about ankles in stubborn refusal to detach from skin, and shoes met the sides of one another as they and socks both slipped off, aching feet allowed to breathe. Despite the clumsiness of it all, Law wasn’t oblivious to the fixated stare of the other man, trailing the delicate flick of stylised hearts, drifting down to half-covered cock slowly stiffening in the warmth of lustful heat. The insidious creep of insecurity and shame began to pump in tandem with blood, heart sinking as aorta flooded his body with blood and shame both.

“I still don’t believe it,” spoke Zoro.

“I imagine there are a great many things you’re incapable of believing, Zoro-ya, perhaps you could be more specific?”

He sauntered forward then, his own cock swaying slightly as he moved, thighs bulging in immense shifts of muscle in even measured, minute steps. Hands hooked under the hem of briefs, inching downwards all the while Zoro took to one knee and then two, the heat of his breath prickling storm-soaked skin. Mouth grazed longingly down the inside of thigh, Law’s cock slowly twitching to hardness at the sight of too-close and not close enough.

“I can’t believe that there’s a cock bigger than mine. It’s kind of ridiculous, honestly, would look more at place on a giant,” Zoro responded.

A sharp injection of acidic spite pervaded his thoughts; a lifetime of fears manifested in a moment of vulnerability he had avoided for far too long. He was used to the mocking words of men that fucked him, but they always regretted it come their climax. Law was a man above most, harsh words rolling over his skin as easily as the blood he shed, but here with Zoro it felt different. This was the closest to an equal he had bedded, and the unspoken ridicule present in their past interactions was a wildfire of speculation –

_You’re a freak. You’re not good enough. You’re a drunken story for him to share._

“You know what’s ridiculous? Me thinking a lout like you could be trusted to act like an adult. Keep the room, Zoro-ya, you paid for it after all.”

In a fluster of enraged energy, Law failed to block Zoro’s lurch of body weight, a low crouch bringing him level with navel. He stumbled backwards, pinned to the wall by the press of upper body leaning hard into soon to be bruised abs, hemmed in by the stiff pen of arms parallel with hips. Teeth grit in rage, a storm set to break as knuckles clenched white and syllables began to form on tongue –

“Listen here asshole, it’s about time you take this seriously instead of putting on the wounded animal routine. You’re Trafalgar Law, and by most people’s reckoning you’re something of a hard-ass, so why don’t you keep the threat dripping on your tongue where it is before I cut it off? I’m not here to tip-toe around whatever battle’s raging in your head, I’m here for you to fuck. So you’re going to keep your hands where they are, back against the wall, and I’m going to show you why it’s a good idea to stick around, alright?”

A breathlessness followed the rant, words expelled in a single exasperated string of frustration. There was an unspoken threat in the tightening of the swordsman’s muscles too, the readiness to defend himself clear for Law to see.

“I don’t have a problem with your cock, in fact the only problem I have is that we’re still talking instead of shoving it inside of my ass,” Zoro continued.

Law’s back slouched in resignation, the righteous anger drained from him as quickly as it came.

_Just fuck him and leave. It doesn’t have to be anything more than that._

The two men locked eyes, aggressive tension at its apex and fading fast. Zoro slowly sank to both knees once more, lips level with half-hard cock, the slight flick of eye down and then up again, a request for permission spoken in a language Law knew well. _Trust me_ it said.

“Fine, Zoro-ya, but let’s make one thing clear, this is my moment. You had your fun and I allowed you to indulge it, now it’s my turn to do with you as I please.”

Half-hearted and tired though the words were, Zoro gave a measured nod of approval, tongue darting out to wet lips in unconscious anticipation. Law’s cock twitched at the sight despite himself, lust flowing freely. He watched as Zoro gripped tight around hardening shaft, the build of pressure pleasurable in its mild discomfort. Forefinger and thumb strained in vain to meet, the attempt commendable and not at all close. One hand absentmindedly wandered to his sack, balls cradled surprisingly gentle as his partner let the weight rest in his palm as fingers played about delicate skin. There was a selflessness in his movements that Law had not expected despite the ultimatum, as if Zoro actually intended to _please_ Law above himself.

“Let me suck your cock first, since you clearly need to unwind, then do with me as you please.”

Despite the pornographic pantomime, Law found himself drawn in by the affection and faux-submission, cock now standing erect in all its splendour, the man in front of him shifting back on reddening knees to avoid losing his other eye all too embarrassingly.

“Hmm,” Law approved.

Calloused fingers tightened around balls, a grip as tantalising as it was concerning, the lightest amount of pressure applied in the feather press of fingers. Zoro ran the length of cock with his other hand, a loose and broken circle measuring his length and girth in silent admiration –

_Or amusement._

Words of warning were lost in his throat as jaw opened wide, the tender pink of tongue draping eager over teeth as Zoro leaned forward, achingly wide head of cock squeezing tight into the hot damp of mouth. The sight was not unknown to Law, rather it was quite expected, the head of his cock awkwardly stretching lips to the sound of muffled panic. He knew in advance that Zoro would figuratively eat his words before swallowing him down. His second hand joined the first, its partner allowing an encircling of bulging shaft just below the dip of glans. Slowly, surely Zoro began to press forward, the corners of lips turning white in strain as the head of Law’s cock slipped snug into his mouth.

“Didn’t expect that, did ya?”

Amber eyes opened from pleasured bliss, flicking downwards in shock and bemusement. The words had come dulled, but Zoro’s mouth had never left his cock, still stuffed full.

“Did, did you just speak while sucking my cock?” Law questioned.

In response Zoro redoubled his efforts, hands slowly sliding a few inches down his length, as mouth eagerly chased them, the wet choke of _too much_ weighing heavy on wagging tongue. There was a brief pause before the head of cock pushed into throat, a heavy gulp the only sign of struggle from the other man.

“I did. Feels good, right?”

Law couldn’t find it in himself to respond, the pleasure of individual letters vibrating around his cock as the muscles of his partner’s neck flexed wildly to adjust for the bulbous slide of cock head down throat.

“Holy fuck,” Law choked.

Zoro laughed then, full bodied and free despite the circumstances, and the sensation and reality of it sent a mixture of unsettled and elated shooting up Law’s spine. Stretched lips pressed lightly against the inside of curled fingers as Zoro continued to devour him, the imagery something altogether new for the captain of the Heart Pirates. The pleasant grip of hands pulled painfully slow down his cock, the weight of fingers teasing against pulsing veins and taut skin. The inexorable bob of head followed them, hands acting as a yardstick to measure progress in inched increments. Law watched intently as his cock disappeared into mouth and throat, the tight squeeze of muscles abating into a relaxed glide before repeating. The pleasure was tingling up the back of knees and behind the half-lidding of eyes, balls aching with rapidly approaching release.

_This isn’t how this is supposed to go._

Hands jerked, darting for strands of hair on occupied head. Zoro released his grip about Law’s cock, pinning arms to the wall just above the wrist.

“Let me show you what you’ve been missing first,” vibrated through his cock.

He relaxed then, confident that his partner’s pièce de résistance was fast approaching. Without warning, Zoro pushed down hard, neck straining as knees jerked forward in a comically whorish hop. A full-body tension gripped Law as he watched the head of his cock disappear from throat-filled view, sliding deeper still as the remaining half of his shaft slid passed lips with insulting ease. The squashed press of nose against pelvis was enough.

“Ah fuck, Zoro stop,” Law moaned.

“Your cock is incredible, Law,” was all the response he received before the first heavy pulse came.

Hips bucked lightly and arms wriggled helplessly against Zoro’s grip, cock lodged firmly in throat as it jerked, restricted by the tight walls cradling it. Zoro’s eyes watered with the encroaching of bloodshot as the heat of cum flooded his throat, slicking his insides in a way he had never experienced. Law broke free of his grip then, arms flailing with indignant, impotent frustration. Slowly, pointedly, did the swordsman begin to pull back, lips sucking as tight as they could, throat refusing to relax as it dragged the last drops from Law, tongue lapping ineffectually at the underside of cock as if waiting excitedly for any excess.

“I knew you were quicker than me, but I was kind of hoping you would last a little longer,” Zoro teased impossibly.

Law gave a sigh of relief as his cock finally freed itself from the other man’s mouth, cum slicked head delicately pulling back through the attempt of puckered lips. A final dart of tongue pressed gently at his slit, curling in on itself to meet a wry and proud smile. There were murmurings of Zoro’s affinity for sword-swallowing, and he had seen the other man mouth threats between the tsuka of katana and teeth, but he did not believe the oesophageal apocryphal tales until now.

Jaw and neck cracked uncomfortably into the quiet, only Law’s unwillingly proffered pants to join them. Zoro rolled his shoulders and swivelled his head about itself, a smug look catching Law on every rotation.

“I’m sorry, Zoro-ya, I shouldn’t have done that,” Law said.

The Strawhat stopped then, a more puzzled than usual look set in his features.

“It happens. If you can manage another round I guess we can still fuck though, unless you’re so eager to take it again you can’t help yourself,” Zoro replied.

“I told you before when our wager ended, I didn’t cum before you. I didn’t cum at all. The same applies now, Zoro-ya.” Law managed between the sucking of breath, “You just got me a little close to the edge, which usually means pre-cum.”

There was a look of befuddlement which turned into mean-spirited amusement as Zoro rolled the words around in his head. Law had came almost as much as he himself did, and the notion that he had only seen the pre-show was comical. The expressions matching Law’s words were equally serious however, and he had not shown to be a liar yet.

“You don’t believe me and I don’t blame you, it’s ridiculous and disgusting, I know. I have no cause to brag, Zoro-ya, trust me.”

The words carried a surprising dose of sorrow despite the serotonin evident in the wobble of thighs and pronounced pulsing of cock. A weak stream of cum began to drip from Law’s cock, and Zoro found his own throbbing despite himself. Giving pleasure wasn’t something he was used to regardless of his skills, and he didn’t often find much enjoyment in the act. Yet he leaned forward regardless, tongue unfurling from mouth with an unfamiliar slutiness, catching the last drops and savouring them with an overly dramatic gulp.

“Ah!” Zoro smacked his lips, “You taste pretty good. Sweet, but with a slight bitterness. The ero-cook should take some pointers from you, Traffy.”

Law struggled to process the words, so different from those he was used to from the other man. The mocking persisted, but it was light-hearted, familiar, and almost friendly in nature. A sigh fled his body, shoulders straightening in serious show as his cock ached freely into the air, balls tight with half-teased release. Zoro rose from his knees, the mass of thighs shifting as weight moved from one leg onto two, cocks now touching at their tips in ridiculous courtship.

_Intentional I’m sure. You’re in charge, prove it. Show him that you’re serious, show him that he has no idea what he’s dealing with._

“I’m not done, Zoro-ya. You had your fun, and whilst I appreciate your mouth more after the fact, I have a whole lot I intend to do to you.”

“Do your worst then, Surgeon of Death,” Zoro replied.

The title always grated on Law despite its usefulness, and when it oozed from Zoro’s mouth it took on a whole new level of irritating.

“Get on the bed, Zoro-ya, on all fours if you would.”

He commanded, a rubric that spoke of authority and captaincy. Taking control was foreign to Law in this context, but he knew what he wanted from the other man and he would take it. Zoro did as instructed, a feigned petulance accompanying the skulk of his step, climbing up onto the bed with a dramatic creak of wooden slats and the poof of cheap duvet.

He remained deathly still, all of his focus drawn to the figure of his partner as he assumed the position asked of him. Zoro’s ass was a sight for sore eyes, two thick slabs of muscle soft with the relaxed form he assumed. There was a roundness there that came with toning, but the sheer mass distorted his ability to gauge symmetry, and Law found that he was thankful for such uncertainty. Feet were led forward cock first as Zoro shimmied up the length of the bed, head resting lightly on pillows in a lazy arch. The bed creaked louder still as he added his own weight to it, floorboards joining in mock protest. Law reclined on his side, propped up by a singular elbow and the outside of thighs bent in support.

“I know your crew claim you to be an ass, I didn’t think they meant it literally,” Law mocked.

Zoro craned his head over hunched shoulder in response, an expression hard to place, amusement mixed with a twinge of disdain curdling it into something between both. Shifting his weight, Law leaned forward, swivelling his torso to align with the other man’s ass.

_Fucking hell._

The sheer desire to _claim_ was gnawing at the edge of his thoughts, threatening to break composure in base displays of teenage lust. Outstretched palm fitted itself firmly around supple flesh, the muscle firm beneath the probing of fingertips with a soft, substantial layer of fat for him to play with as he pleased. Long fingers splayed wide as the excess of Zoro’s ass spilled between his grip, a roaming grab followed by a full-bodied squeeze. His partner simply huffed in response, the sensation almost purely selfish on Law’s behalf; a treat for his eyes only, in service to his straining cock.

“Pass me the oil, Zoro-ya, either will do, I don’t mind.”

Zoro leaned over, back uncoiling briefly as ass bunched under Law’s glued grip, before passing back one of the two vials of oil the pair had brought. Bottle was left to rest between the squeeze of thighs as he continued his ministrations, both hands shifting to palm hungrily at individual cheek. Even as he spread both hands over Zoro’s ass Law found that he couldn’t grab up enough to fill his grip or sate his want, cup running over with liquid lust. The swordsman’s ass shifted in an almost-waggle of hips, whether from impatience or an alluring siren sashay, Law did not care, the sight only fuelling the heights of his growing obsession.

The bottle unscrewed under the twist of D and E, an impatient fumbling only slowing him down further. The oil was surprisingly viscous to the touch, sticking lightly between digits as thin strands pulled apart into wet oblivion. It was already warm to the touch, and the touch unfamiliar, an indication of the gift been Zoro’s not his own. He began to drizzle the oil over the hump of Zoro’s ass, no small amount left to waterfall between the cleft of cheeks. A faint sheen glinted in the candlelight, ass taking on a trophy glow.

“You going to fuck me now then?” Came the voice of his partner.

“No, Zoro-ya,” he replied.

An under armed swing of hand followed the force of twisting torso, the whip-crack of palm against flesh ringing musically throughout the room and down tenement halls, the sound of silence broken.

“Fuuuck.”

Zoro moaned, his back arching away from the sting of pain before ass settled back into Law’s awaiting grip, gentle and adoring. He continued to squeeze voraciously, hands pushing together Zoro’s ass in an obscene bunching of bespoke pornography, a light jiggle of wrists sending waves throughout an ass more bubble than butt. A greasy slick stained the sheets between Zoro’s thighs, oil staining red cotton black as it soaked through. He found that he didn’t care, intermittently adding to the spot as he began to pour more liberally. 

“Your ass is a thing of beauty, Zoro-ya, and I say that with some sincerity.”

“Glad you enjoy it, although I have to say I expected you to show your appreciation a little more… pointedly.”

Law released a hand then, another, harder slap connecting dead centre with Zoro’s left cheek, an aphrodisiac bounce of ass drawing out into tens of seconds. His palm tingled with numb sensation, the tips of fingers uncomfortable at the force they delivered. A vaguely palm-shaped mark began to bleed into existence, Zoro’s ass branded in a satisfying sting.

“How’s that?” Law drawled.

Zoro’s response was laboured, “It’s – it’s good.”

The captain couldn’t help but grin in sardonic glee, happy to be unravelling Zoro’s composure in a manner he had been on the other end of prior.

“Good, I’m just getting started,” Law bit off.

Mouth came to join hands, teeth clamping down on the bunched flesh between his fingers, immediate blossoming of bruises to the surface. A violent pink turned into an ugly mixture of purples and blues, a second and third outline of mouth joining the first across each handful of ass Law could grasp. Zoro moaned freely, the sound somewhat muffled when head dipped deep into the squash of pillows, but to Law it was a musical achievement. The sordid symphony evolved as the heel of his palm doled out dull slaps to join the piercing ring of fingers, each harder and louder than the last until the pain began to outweigh the pleasure of marking his compliant partner.

A heat strummed through Law now, the storm all but forgotten if not for the tinny clatter of rain on glass. His signature glowed red on Zoro’s ass, palms transferring the bruised blue of frostbite skin in islands of roughly earned pain and pleasure. His partner shifted in slight micro adjustments, the soft down of blanket less suited to him than the unrelenting of groove-worn floorboards. Perhaps there was something to be said of the dominating, demeaning spanks Law was dishing out – more fitting of Zoro’s self-flagellating, bushido style. Law shifted his weight, stomach hovering near-flat over bedding, the tension of abs held in plank a comforting distraction from the occasional weeping of neglected cock.

A shocked, altogether unfitting gasp fled the swordsman’s mouth as Law’s own found the puckered flesh of untested ass. He let out a satisfied and knowing hum at his victory over the other man, breaking his steely composure in a silken lap of tongue. There was a slight chemical tang with each delicate lick, lubricating oil now coating Law’s tongue in an unpleasant film. It mingled with the minimal taste of his partner, skin and nothing more. He buried face further between his partner’s ass, lost between thick flesh as tongue teased around the rim of his hole. Zoro’s thighs twitched and his ass clenched with each flat press of tongue, smothering Law in a heady, breathless comfort of muscle.

He narrowed tip of tongue and pushed forward, the stiffened muscle probing as it circled the tight ring, a muffled hum of pleasure marking the attempts and sending small vibrations through Zoro’s spine.

“Rock back against me, Zoro-ya,” Law managed.

There was no need to ask twice as Zoro rolled hips and anchored himself at elbows, pushing back slow and smooth onto Law’s awaiting tongue. Grabbing the haunches of Zoro’s ass for better leverage he pushed forward to meet his partner, a moment of testing hanging bated as tongue gradually spread open hole in gentle parting. Pliant flesh held open for the intrusion, Law flicking the tip of tongue with as much gusto as Zoro’s grip allowed, exploring his ass as he pushed forward further, the thickness of the swordsman’s ass impeding him as it beckoned him deeper inside. Weak moans of pleasure encouraged him further, Zoro inching forward before pressing back with more enthusiasm. The salt tang of sweat beaded on tongue as he dipped in and out of Zoro’s ass, the worst of the oil washed away by long lashings of tongue and the gentle press of lips. Law pulled back briefly, both hands slapping playful at the sides of Zoro’s ass, his face flushed with heat and horniness, a damp mixture of oil and the duos sweat exasperated by the panting of hard-earned gulps of air.

“How have you never gotten stabbed here before, Zoro-ya? With an ass the size of yours I find it hard to believe.”

The double entendre and tease-cum-compliment sent an endorphin rush fuelled through control; Trafalgar Law was in control and dominating Roronoa Zoro, a headline he once imagined front lining the news if the duo came to blows. This was better. He had Zoro’s body aching for more willingly and it tasted as sweet as revenge. Tit-for-sexual-tat.

“Yeah, well I never pegged you for such a kiss ass, Law, although I can see it now. Slender, pale body, tight pants, prissy attitude. Maybe I should convince the curly-cue to take me by showing you doing the same? What do you think?”

Law dove back to Zoro’s ass at the statement, sucking hard against his hole as tongue lashed angrily in the vacuum he created. Zoro arched his back at a perverse incline, sculpted lats still as a dozen slight shifts danced across muscle groups most men didn’t even have. Hand reached under thighs and curled futile about the girth of cock, a lazy pumping replacing the man’s own, more frustrated motions. The rhythmic tug of cock matched the push and pull back of tongue, his partner bucking aggressively now against his face, ass rippling in seismic sex, Law’s own erection quaking equally as he pushed face in with a feverous reverence. 

Squeezing all of the ass he could grab Law relished the finality of the moment, eager to use Zoro in more ways than his cock could handle at this pace. Mouth moving from the taut flesh of hole to the crease of thighs and the inside of hip bone, teeth tracing lines of pleasure in the sand of Zoro’s skin, a temporary significance to fade away in time. He wanted to mark him, make him moan, and ingrain the feel of his body into the mind of the other man, a poltergeist of pleasure that would remain no matter the events to follow. Zoro’s hole opened ever so slight, winking in eager anticipation of more tongue and more besides, but it was left wet and wanting, Law leaning back as he rubbed forearm across the ridge of brow in practised composure.

The swordsman slumped disappointed onto the bed, a sinful bounce of ass a taunting sign of what he was sacrificing. Rolling slowly onto the flat of back, Zoro presented undulating abdominals, the intensity of pleasure travelling from cock to brain and back again. Law offered no time to rest, moving to hover over body with feline grace, cock rubbing lightly against Zoro’s own, a mating ritual only in metaphor alone.

Law’s fingers scaled the padded outline of ribs, a xylophone dance of tickling tenderness. He loomed over Zoro, one hand propping himself awkwardly as it sunk into the mattress, the other skittering across skin until it reached scar tissue.

“I’m assuming you have no sensation here?” Law asked.

“Not a sting of pain, nor the warmth of the sun since the day it happened.”

“Hmm…” Law paused in consideration, his surgical side taking over, “let me try something?”

The question was more rhetorical, a foundation of trust supporting the sureness of his action, as Zoro simply watched, curious and content. He traced the ragged skin of the wound, a testament to the Strawhat’s stubbornness of mind and body from what he had heard. Law had seen many an injury in his time, his experiences often atop a cool slab and never the warmth of a bed. The scar and the litany of lessers accompanying it were the language of Zoro’s life, a body-image braille that spoke of hardship and history, the survival of them a promise to the future. Mihawk had cut him down, and yet here he was, moaning for him and more dangerous than perhaps anyone in the world based on potential alone. It was sad in the way that all suffering was, an emphatic pain present when one you cared for was hurt.

_Do you care for him now, is that it? Is your heart so empty and full of fancy for a quick fuck?_

Law grabbed up the oil from amidst folds of bedding and poured what remained over the heaviness of Zoro’s chest. He mused to himself that Zoro likely looked more akin to a model now than a warrior, scars or not, and he couldn’t shake the thought that perhaps both were true. The static of touch built into a spark of tension, and fizzed into electric reality. Law’s fingertips flowed with charge, a prickling sensation raising fine, pale hairs to attention across slicked skin. Zoro simply watched on, eyebrow raised in guarded interest.

“I have the ability to generate an electrical charge with my Devil Fruit as you well know, but as with most of the weapons it affords me they have the ability to mend as well. There is something to be said for the application of an electrical charge in the stimulating of scar tissue.”

In demonstration the pale blue light flowed from fingers to the stitching of desolate skin, a starting of the heart toned down, blood attempting to flow through nerve-dead cells long since silent to sensation. Law focused, his eyes filled with determination unbefitting of something so unnecessary as amps struck his partner in precise doses. Slowly Zoro’s neck tilted forwards and up from its feathery crown, raised eyebrow joined by another, singular eye widening in genuine surprise.

“Holy shit, I can feel your fingers. Not a lot, it’s as if I’m drugged, but they’re there. I can see them and the feel of them should follow, but it never does. Somehow I can. The sight is matched with sensation. Fuck this is weird,” Zoro babbled.

“I told you, Zoro-ya.”

Fingers diverged from the charity of wound-work to the duskiness of nipple, small and pert in contrast to the wide expanse of muscle carrying it. Static danced around areola, small goose bumps raising to meet the pleasurable fuzz. His finger hovered in suspenseful stasis, Zoro’s breath caught in throat at the barrage of new sensations Law was delivering, and despite the uncertainty of what was to come he nodded all too eager, permission granted for a question unasked. A lightning bolt of pleasure rocketed through his skin, gripped his heart and pulsed through his cock, a heavy bead of cum dripping near navel as electrical pleasure filled him literal and figurative.

“Ah fuck!” Zoro shouted.

He waited there, pulse after pulse leaving his body and flowing into Zoro’s own, nipple painfully erect as a charge kick-started his heart and supercharged his cock. Law couldn’t help but laugh, the release of tension and stress melting through his veins in unnatural application as it rent Zoro in two, back arching high off the bed in convulsions of ecstatic pleasure. Before Zoro blackened his eye with a wild knee, Law removed his finger as quickly as it came, the glow of power fizzing out in dull ceremony.

“I told you I was just getting started also, didn’t I Zoro-ya?”

Zoro relaxed into a boneless pleasure, teeth chattering unconsciously as he breathed long and deep.

“You plan on doing that again, Trafalgar, because if you are you might need to give me a minute,” Zoro panted.

Several more drops of cum had since joined the first as they pooled in the ridges of low abdominals, Zoro’s cock flushed an angry red as it jerked wildly into the air before slapping against stomach with a dull thud.

“Right now I have a different idea in mind actually,” Law replied.

Shifting his weight from left arm to right, the well-earned burn running through bicep and slicing into the crook of elbow began to subside. Idle hands were the devil’s playground however, and Law prodded at his cock as hips rolled forward, lining himself up with Zoro’s own member in physical comparison.

He watched with analytical intent, eyes fixed on Zoro’s own as it followed the path of cocks converging.

_He thinks it’s a joke, even now. Watch the revulsion in his eye and the uncomfortable sidling of hips._

Bearing down, cocks rubbed against one another in a pleasurable friction, Zoro’s eye staring in wonderment as the head of Law’s cock pushed up against his shaft, slowly grinding over the glans and resting in an eclipsing weight over his own. Zoro’s cock was barely visible behind Law’s, and the tip only dreamed of measuring up to the captain’s glans.

“Your cock’s something else, Law. You almost make me look average, which I’m not too proud to say is fucking hot.”

A wave of emotion washed over his strained body and sank into the cracks of fragile self-image, filling him with a relief that pushed aside all of the paranoia and pained past experiences and replaced them with a renewed lust beyond the primal. There was a personal want stoked inside of him, the flames of passion fanned by validation and an eager submissiveness that suited his verdant partner more than he knew.

Law sank to his knees, skin touching thighs impossible to accommodate, as arms hung limp by his side, shoulders popping as gravity’s pull teased out the tension of the evening. His cock laid resting lightly atop Zoro’s own, a strange romance pervading the sight for reasons neither man cared to notice.

“Since you seem so eager to praise the size of my cock, I think it’s only fair I return the favour, Zoro-ya. I’m going to fuck your chest.”

Oil continued to trail down his body in rivulets of preening display, a veritable puddle pooling between pectorals.

“You would easily be the bustiest member of most crews, Zoro-ya, it’s only because Nami and Robin are such outliers that you have even the slightest competition,” Law continued.

He couldn’t help but notice a faint pinking of cheeks resembling a blush, and if Law didn’t know any better he would’ve said that the swordsman was almost bashful. For all the filth he had uttered something so transparently sleazy shifted the tone of the moment into one of opposites: confident and unsure, dominant and submissive, encouraged and shy.

“Get on with it then, captain of the Open-Hearted Pirates,” Zoro urged.

The insult was weak and lacking in conviction, and it was then that Law knew he was in full control, for now at least. Scooting forward, knees pressed tight to be jut of hip bone, arms assuming a high angle besides Zoro’s neck, the base of his cock pressing heavy and trapping against its partner. Slowly he slid forward, eased into the ample embrace of pecs by an excess of oil now serving a purpose beyond visual indulgence.

Heaving pectorals squeezed together by the press of upper arms and the shrug of cobra-like trapezius, and Law felt his cock enveloped by firm muscle, the sight obscene in ways that instinctively had him wetting lips with lolling tongue. Zoro’s chest wouldn’t have looked awry on a busty fashion model, the new sight filling Law with a virginal excitement. Before he could adjust to the sensation, Zoro hooked an arm under chest and over Law’s cock, bracketing him between the other man’s body in an inescapable lock that felt as sinful as it did divine.

He began to thrust between the artificial cleavage, cock aching at the unrelenting of hard muscles softened by the glide of lubricant. Forearm thick shaft disappeared momentarily between the swordsman’s chest with each pump of hips. Slabs of muscle twitched in minute, pleasing ways, a physique hard-earned through countless hours of work now instinctually showing off in an effort to please him. Zoro grunted quietly as Law pushed forward, cock pressed uncomfortably against his own abs, emasculated in comparison to the one resting above him.

One hand moved to palm at neglected pectoral, Law discontent with receiving all of the pleasure. He squeezed hard, the muscles of chest far less forgiving than Zoro’s ass prior, fingers cupping the swell of muscle to ensure it remained firmly pressed against the grind of cock. Thumb moved separately, teasing overstimulated nipple with an absentminded circling tinged with cruelty. Zoro bit his lip at the sight, groaning unbidden as Law performed a dismissive flick. An iron tang pricked his taste buds, blood drawn from the flat grinding of teeth. In an effort to occupy mouth, Zoro began to suckle at the head of Law’s cock as it rutted between his chest, tongue toying with the tip as it suited him.

The pair fell into a practised pattern, cock squeezing tight between the voluptuous valley Zoro had created, his nipple pinched every time mouth hollowed in its attempt to drain Law for all he was worth. The oral fixation became contagious, Law leaning in as his pace slowed to roll the peak of Zoro’s nipple between teeth and tongue, a soothing lap his reward for a tighter press of arms against chest.

“Your tits are huge, Zoro-ya, and they feel so good with my cock nestled between them. Do you know what a whore you look right now?”

Zoro balked at the remark all the while he curled tongue under the glans of Law’s cock, contented sighs of pleasure hot against thin skin.

“Well, given that I’m such a whore don’t you think it’s about time to fuck me, oh benevolent one?”

Law stilled, cock throbbing in agreement at Zoro’s challenge.

“Yeah. I do.”

Sitting back, Law swivelled hips and let legs hang over the side of the bed, a brief moment of respite from the beat of his heart and the hormonal hangover threatening to set in. Zoro propped himself up against the pillows, the backs of hands wiping away saliva and oil itching his skin.

“It’s a good thing you brought more lube, I suppose,” Law said.

The empty bottle of the first lay discarded in some dusty corner of the room, the shame of using it all for Zoro’s ass and chest hidden behind disinterred small-talk.

“I’m going to have to be thorough in preparing you, Zoro-ya.”

Zoro made to protest, “I’m not a delicate patient for you to play caretaker, I can ha –”

“I’m going to prep you thoroughly, it isn’t a debate,” Law interrupted.

The swordsman’s mouth moved to rebuke him again, an insistence in his ability to take whatever the world could give him overriding common sense of bodily limits. It didn’t matter to Law if he _could_ handle him, moreover that whatever he could manage wouldn’t leave him limping in regret with a grudge marring this moment. Law’s cock loomed large over the silence, a monolithic full stop punctuating his demands.

Taking up the other bottle, Law dabbed a small amount on the tip of forefinger, letting it coat him in a molasses glaze.

“Zoro-ya, would you lift your hips with one of those pillows please? It will make this go a lot quicker.”

Arm bent behind head as pillow was pulled free, a clumsy stuffing of it under upper thigh sent eyes rolling, nevertheless, it would suffice. Law shifted to lay prone, cock frotting between his weight and the slightly coarse fabric of sheets. Ass padded by the pillow allowed Law an easier angle as his finger slowly pushed into the other man, tight muscle relaxing with a trained ease, tongue having paved the way for fingers and cock to stretch wide. The light pink of Zoro’s flesh shifted at the intrusion, clamping around finger in an inexperienced eagerness. The desperate hunger for his cock was endearing but unhelpful.

“I’m going to need you to loosen up a little. When I pushed in was good,” Law offered.

On cue the swordsman released the tension in his thighs, hips lifting a little in an impatient fidget. The angle afforded to Law was too good to waste, his view of Zoro’s ass slowly taking his finger to the third knuckle drawing him in closer, tongue aching to push in alongside. Zoro had gone deathly silent, an adorable excess of effort going into calming his body, a meditative state before a battle to come. A second finger joined the first, sitting side by side as they stretched tantalizingly tight hole wider, a gentle spreading of fingers opening up his insides ever so slowly, Law pumping from fingertip to palm each time they closed together.

“Just hurry up and fist me, Law. I’m not a fucking virgin, and I know what your end goal is, so speed up a little would ya?”

_Trust him. Be it on his head or in his ass._

Before he could add to the whiny demands, a third finger struggled its way inside, a conical imitation of cock splitting Zoro wide. There was resistance now, the walls of his ass adapting to the intrusion with commendable speed, fingers slowly pushing in deeper as they bent up and in, fumbling briefly before pressing against prostate with a purposeful strength. Zoro moaned loud, ass sliding down to meet Law’s palm as knuckles disappeared.

“Greedy,” Law chided.

His idle hand found Zoro’s cock, the man’s own gripped tight around shaft as he tried to coax orgasm closer. Law chose not to interfere, instead rubbing thumb over twitching head before settling just beneath the slit, pressing into the spongy skin with enough pressure to please, a slight up-down motion turning routine as his fingers twisted inside ass, carving a path to pleasure for them both.

Zoro’s ass seemed to suck at the air as Law reapplied oil to his fingers, practically coating his hand in this substance in preparation.

“I want to feel you fuck me, Law.”

He was loathe to admit Zoro’s thinly veiled begging was taking its toll, his own cock only sated by the random grind of hips into a mattress too soft to please. The adding of fingers was exponential, and despite his pinkie been substantially shorter and slimmer than the rest, the girth it added by comparison took the prep from a reasonable stretch to the width of a more than sizable cock. Still, he pressed fingers together and watched as the original trio sank back into Zoro’s awaiting ass. As expected the fourth required coaxing, for Zoro to relax further still and allow his hole to be stretched obscene.

“If you want me to fuck you, I’m going to need you to try harder. Your ass may be ridiculously thick, but your ability to take something of the same calibre is lacking,” Law mocked.

Zoro shuffled towards him, breath held as calves flexed and thighs shook, the slow release of tension whistling through pursed lips as his ass began to swallow the better part of Law’s hand.

“You look so fucking good stretched out, Zoro-ya. If I didn’t know better I would wager you take it more often than you admit.”

“Only in your wet dreams, Traffy.”

There was little leverage to fuck him with, fingers mostly still as Zoro acclimatised to the pleasant ache of upset hole. He turned his wrist as far as he could side-to-side in an attempt to ready Zoro for girth as well as width, and the muted gasps were betrayed in the delicious rise and fall of heavy chest.

Neither man could wait much longer, the dark of night casting long shadows through half-spent candles, the occasional flash of lightning illuminating lust-drunk faces. Law left Zoro empty one final time, taking precious seconds to admire the gape he had created before it disappeared with a virtuous wink.

“Lift your legs a little for me, Zoro-ya. This is going to feel weird but you will thank me for it.”

Zoro obliged without question, raising legs high in a near vertical stretch. Law grabbed one ankle to steady his partner’s off-kilter balance, the other tipping Zoro’s ass to face him in a perverse exposure. Hands pushed off bedding to maintain the embarrassingly open view, his ass set in a perpetual, light jiggle as he wobbled atop the pommel of pillow. The second bottle of lubricant now occupied Law’s free hand, cap still unscrewed. Zoro struggled to see what was occurring, his view blocked by the width of hips and light swaying of legs in front of the Heart Captain’s face, but it didn’t take long for him to realise as the hard rim of plastic rubbed against his hole.

Tipping ever so slightly, the neck of the bottle slipped inside of Zoro’s ass, a heavy glug of lubricant pouring unimpeded into the depths of his ass. The sensation was uncomfortable, a liquid cool only perceptible in such large quantities flooded his ass, sloshing as he tipped from side-to-side in a more frantic desire to relax. With bottle firmly lodged in ass, Law allowed his legs to drop somewhat, lumbar easing into place. Zoro watched with morbid fascination as another heavy glug followed the first, the slow draining of the bottle all that mattered as his ass began to feel full not with cock, but a liquid mass of lube.

“This is weird even for you, Law, fuck,” Zoro moaned.

“If you can’t handle this Zoro-ya, I need you to tell me now, because what’s to come is much more.”

The 200ml of oil had all but emptied into his ass, the majority of it used for that purpose alone.

“No. It feels really fucking good honestly, just takes some getting used to. Keep going.”

Law pressed four fingers to thumb, a shadow puppet shape preparing to use Zoro’s ass in sordid sock puppetry. Pulling the bottle free with care, a slight sting as unforgiving plastic rubbed raw against the rim of ass, Zoro’s body assumed the position once more. The tips of spade-shaped fingers eased into slickened hole, oil pouring out around Law’s hand as knuckles began to stretch tantalisingly wide.

_Maybe he can take your cock._

Groans of pleasure and the sharp intakes of measured breaths filtered through Law’s senses, the sounds telling him when to ease up and when to push hard. The deluge of lubricant finding the webbing of fingers and staining sheets beyond reasonable defence encouraging him to keep going, keep testing his partner. The sight of Zoro’s once air-tight hole stretching over second knuckles and approaching the third with ever increasing speed filling his gut with the warmth of orgasm and the desire to fill the swordsman’s guts with it too.

“Get it in me, Law. Now.”

The words were edged with genuine threat, patience wearing thin as the shape of Law’s fist opened Zoro up in an obscene display, his hole gaping wide as he slid in to the wrist, a sympathetic groan joining the guttural noise rumbling in Zoro’s throat. Pumping hard and fast, Zoro writhed around his arm, ass filled in a way more intimate than a cock could achieve. He couldn’t resist opening up his hand, fingers uncurling one by one as they stretched every dimension of the swordsman with a lavish patience.

Despite the sight, neither man could handle the stresses lacquered upon their bodies for long, Law’s cock turning pained in unrealised climax, Zoro’s own leaking like a faucet as his ass was rearranged by Law’s own hand.

“Are you ready, Zoro-ya? I can’t wait much longer,” Law asked, “and I need my cock in you.”

“Fuck yes!” came the strained reply.

First flattened into smooth slope as Zoro relaxed and allowed Law to remove his hand. A singular finger slipped back in with ease, ass struggling to close, Law pressing hard into prostate as final gift to his partner.

The shipwreck creak of boards and bed played to the harmony of lashings of rain coming down in sheets as both men repositioned themselves, a missionary form permitting laziness and ease of entry. Zoro jerked his cock rapidly, the molten burn of climax eating away at his nerves, the chase of sensation a pale imitation of ass filled so perfectly. Law lined himself up with still-stretched hole, thankful for the eager slutiness Zoro’s body continued to display and his own insistence on doing a job right.

_Fuck him, don’t fuck it up._

Daunting words weighed heavy as the tip his cock nudged against the cleft of ass, sliding into place against already wrecked hole.

_It’s still not enough._

Law had thought of his cock as forearm thick only as more fitting simile did not exist. Even stretched around the clench of fist, Zoro was not prepared for the press of impossibly thick head pushing through and into his ass, a deep rumble of pleasure and pain echoed through his own chest as he leaned in close, angling hips upwards to push in.

“You can’t hurt me, so stop trying to fuck me and fuck me.”

Gritted teeth turned the words feral and weakened them with hesitation, yet Law knew that there was no stopping for either man now, their lust devolved into animalistic desire and Law’s heart filled with hinged hopes that Zoro could follow through on his ego. The head of cock slowly, scarcely slipped in, the boil of orgasm barely restrained as he watched Zoro’s hole twitch in a futile defence, stuffed full.

_Stuffed full with you._

“Shit. Your cock feels so fucking good. So damn thick…”

Zoro’s words trailed off as Law leaned in deeper, each inch earned as Zoro’s lube soaked hole opened up, covetous and craving as the swordsman’s free hand fumbled for what tentative grip he could manage about Law’s shaft, an urging for _more_ and _now_ in a gesture symbolic if not effective. Lost in the wild throes of pleasure, moans easing him deeper as Zoro chanted supplicating sermons of _yes, fuck, please, so good, so fucking big_, and more besides, Law stilled to find he had bottomed out in Zoro’s ass, the tight tell-tale stopper of second sphincter stalling his decedent descent into bliss.

“Keep going.”

They were the only words Law needed to hear, a redoubled effort to fill his partner and douse the embers of bitter self-loathing he had let burn into his heart. The angle to go deeper still, the ache of arms and the craving of an affection he so often rejected laid Law flush against Zoro’s body, hip lifted to allow the swordsman to continue his masturbatory ministrations. The press of chest against chest, a thumping of hearts in unison as they dashed against one another as birds trapped in a gilded cage. He leaned forward then, both men sharing the same breaths as an ephemeral moment hung in the air, waiting to be claimed or allowed to float free. Zoro’s gaze softened, dosed with pleasure and understanding that ran deeper than words ever could. Lips locked in angry, inflamed passion, tongues too eager and teeth too present for either man to make a moment of it, yet in the shadow of clumsy sentiment Law pushed in deep, abdominals curving in the heavy crest of cock filling the swordsman in ways he had only dreamed.

One more Law found himself unable to push deeper, Zoro’s stomach shifting with every sensual thrust but never relenting, the bend of his body refusing to yield for Law’s girth. They muttered sweet nothings into kiss-starved mouths, tongues tangling in a kata of parry and riposte, the sweat of bodies pressed flat a non-thought as frustration built in the ache of balls and the mismatch of anatomy.

_You knew, so don’t act so disappointed. Indulge in what you have and enjoy it._

“Zo… Zoro-ya, we’re not getting further here, lets –”

His words were cut off by a desperate kiss and the grind of hips as ass tried to swallow more cock than it could handle.

“You’ve done more than enough, Zoro-ya. Your ass is filled and your stomach is stretched to accommodate more than I could ask. Cum for me,” Law pleaded.

“Fuck that and fuck me, Trafalgar, or I will flip you over right now and do the job myself. Mould my body around your cock and fill me up.”

A snap of patience sourced inspiration, Law unable to bear the edging of internal insertion any longer. Both hands gripped the base of his cock, fingertips touching in a closed circuit as the flare of Haki filled the air, blue light encircling his cock in an electric display. A sensation-stealing thrum of static discharge ran the length of his cock, reaching out along every inch of cock lodged inside the swordsmen, tingling hole stretched wide, thrumming though prostate and spasming through ass, before jolting deep in his stomach. Zoro screamed in ecstasy, a noise he had never made and likely never would again, his body jerking wildly in pleasure he couldn’t fathom, Law lifted to allow him space before heavy ropes of cum splattered against his abs and Zoro’s own, his chest and face covered in the proceeding pulses. The sudden shut down of bodily functions relaxed the swordsman’s body in ways they couldn’t have achieved otherwise, and the remaining half-foot of cock slid inside with one sure stroke, visible past abs and bending up and towards chest.

“Holy fuck, I’m cumming,” was all Law choked out before he joined Zoro in release.

A pressure valve turned and Law came in a torrent of pleasure, an endless stream of cum flooding Zoro’s guts as pulses turned into a steady feed. Zoro moaned, lost somewhere between the endorphin highs of pleasure and the growing alarm of _far too full_. He stilled above Zoro’s body, balls draining in an unending fountain of cum –

“Do you want me to stop, Zoro-ya?” Law groaned.

“Don’t. You. Fucking. Dare,” was his reply.

Both men had lost the sensation of orgasm long before Law’s cock started to still, the final jerks and pulses more than substantial as excess cum poured out around Law’s shaft and dribbled down reddened hole. Finally his cock ceased, twitching in rapidly fading contentment as Law began to pull back, cock coated in cum as it pooled into the blankets as the metaphorical cork was popped. Zoro babbled platitudes as inch by inch Law’s cock withdrew from his body, cum drunk.

“You really did mean it. You cum like a hose, no, like a hydrant. Something like that. Fuck, Law, I look pregnant, what the fuck is with you?”

He took no offence at the words, a strange sense of pride filling him at the sight of semen-swollen stomach, a liquid swell masking perfect muscle. His cock finally slipped free, Zoro’s hole offering zero resistance as cum began to flow freely in mockery of his oil bottle escapades earlier. There was a guilt stabbing at him knowing that Zoro had at least a quart of cum settled in his guts, the sight of the man’s own seed settled on blushing cheeks, the slant of nose and clinging to lips was erotic in ways he had energy to entertain.

Law began to stand, eyes picking out stale clothes strewn about the room, the crew of the Polar Tang waiting patiently for their captain to return. He knew they wouldn’t worry until the next night at least, but still…

_You know they can handle themselves, stop being a coward._

“Thanks for tonight, Zoro-ya. I hope it was as good for you as it was for me, I mean that.”

_Really? That’s it? You’re going to leave anyway, with him in such a state, and with a line like that?!_

“Law.”

The word was filled with composure seemingly fled from the man’s mind, that singular eye staring through him in a manner that made him feel small.

“It’s still storming out, you know the trip to the sub will be impossible. The room’s rented for two, for the night, with extensions available. Don’t kid yourself,” the words were scathing in their simplicity, “besides, I would wager you can’t go another round; I need someone to fuck the cum out of me because you can be damn sure I’m not wearing a tank like this with my stomach all bulging. Winner gets to do whatever they want to the loser afterwards?”

_Perhaps he’s right… I’ll be damned if he keeps telling me how he won._

Dropping jeans to the ground once more, Law turned towards the bed, candles burning low as he clambered in alongside the swordsmen, cock slowly twitching back to life.

_We’ll need more candles, and water too. Not to mention bedsheets. And lubricant. Food would be a good idea, and a hot shower…_

His thoughts trailed off as the rain continued to pour. Getting rained on was worth it after all, and maybe, he thought, _I should get rained on more often._

**Author's Note:**

> That's that then :)
> 
> I have no intentions to write anything further in this series, and currently I have a little too much on my plate to consider writing much more in general for the near future. That doesn't mean I'm saying no to fan fiction in general, as despite the worries and difficulties of this first venture I've still enjoyed it quite a bit, and the positive reception has been wonderful!
> 
> I appreciate you all greatly for reading, commenting, leaving kudos or even bookmarking the series, and an extra thanks to anyone who recommended this series to a friend or reblogged on Tumblr - you're all amazing!
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated, as is validation, general discussion, and mindless praise for mindless filth :P 
> 
> A final thanks to lastofromance who once again helped with editing and general beta reading, and still remains the inspiration for my ZoLaw dabblings - you know what you've done xD


End file.
